1. Related Field
The invention relates to a method for decision support of a first combat aircraft in a combat situation.
2. Description of Related Art
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,350 describes a tactical routing apparatus, for instance for an aircraft, which comprises stores for storing data representing the geographical domain through which the aircraft is to pass and data representing the location and type of a plurality of threats, and a processor for determining and displaying on a video display unit the optimal route connecting two points and the probability of successfully completing the route.
In combat aircrafts highly developed functions for human machine interface, HMI for short, and decision support exist and work as support functions for the pilot environment. These solutions are typically based on and adapted for high tempo in flight and combat situations where HMI and decision support together describe the current situation and display tools and solutions to the pilot. The solutions are usually based on the aircraft itself and its available resources and tools. Sensors, such as radar, are operated by the pilot as a tool for close-range scanning or for scanning objects for identification and continued pursuit. Typically, decision support supports the multiple use of sensors by merging objects detected by several different sensors and coordinating and correlating these objects in a situation picture. This is usually done via networks in further steps to create a common situation picture between several aircraft within an aircraft group.
When complexity increases because more tools and sensors are supplied, the possibilities available to the pilot to control his tools and/or sensors in time are limited and made difficult. In time-critical situations, for instance in air combat, the pilot risks becoming the underdog in combat. Another limitation is the fact that each tool and/or sensor has its own characteristics and peculiarities. Each sensor and/or tool thus requires its own interface and control functions which the pilot needs to be able to understand and use correctly.